


Shovel Talk

by ElectronicStar



Series: Brutasha Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicStar/pseuds/ElectronicStar
Summary: Steve and Clint teaming up to Bruce the shovel talk





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Prompt: Maybe Steve and Clint teaming up to Bruce the shovel talk.

It’s actually been a normal day so far. Bruce and Tony worked in the lab together and everyone else were doing their own things. Then he was having lunch with Natasha, because she needed to go on a mission later that day. And as soon as she’s gone Clint and Steve came into the common room, acting quite suspicious.

 

“So...” Began Steve as they both sat down at the dining table on either side of him. “You and Nat, huh?” Now he could suspect what this was all about. “Uh...”

 

“What are your intentions with her?” Asked Clint with a stern voice. “Intentions?”

 

“I hope you’re serious with her. For your sake.” Continued the archer. Yep, they were actually giving her the ‘shovel talk’...“We just wanna make sure Nat’s okay and happy.” Well, Steve was obviously the caring older brother and Clint the overprotective one.

 

“And if she’s unhappy for whatever reason and it’s your fault, then I would watch my back if I were you.” Bruce sighed at Clints threat. They’re really gonna pull this through, huh...”Are you guys really giving me the shovel talk in a good cop, bad cop version?”

 

“You know Nat’s one of my best friends.”

 

“And she’s like a sister to me. And if you’re not being serious with her or just wanna play with her then not even your green friend can protect you from us.” To be honest Bruce had no idea if he should be amused or actually afraid of the archer’s threats. He was a very good spy, too, and Steve was a freaking super soldier...

 

“Thanks for your threats, guys. If it makes you happy: I’m very serious with her and wouldn’t do anything that makes her sad, okay? The same goes for the other guy.” Natasha once told her that Hulk was ‘a bit’ protective of her during missions, so it looked like they both agreed to keep her save.

 

“Good. That’s all we wanted to hear.” Said Steve, pleased with his answer.

 

“Okay, I’ll believe you for now. But remember: we’ll always keep an eye on you.” Said the archer dramatically, before the two men take their leave. And while they did, Clint glared at him one last time to emphasize his words.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus:**

 

_A few days later..._

 

“I know your tricks, you know.” Said Tony, who entered the common room. Natasha wasn’t quite sure what he’s implying there. “You don’t, believe me.” She answered, waiting for her coffee to get done.

 

“What do you want from Bruce?” He asked then, while Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “Nothing.”

 

“Oh, we both know you want something from him. We both know you’re only flirting with people you want something from. What is it?” Nat rolled her eyes. Of course he couldn’t tell when she’s working and when she’s being herself. “I want nothing from him, Stark.”

 

“Oh, please! Why else would you flirt with him if not to get some infos out of him? Because you actually like him?” The redhead turned to Tony then, glaring at him darkly. “I know you want to believe I’m a cold hearted robot, but guess what: I happen to have feelings and yes, I like Bruce. So you better get over it!”

 

This made him finally shut up and once her coffee was done, she poured some in her favorite mug —with Hulk on it— and left to go back to her own floor.


End file.
